Little wild flower
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Damian Wayne solo tenia una responsabilidad, la cuidad de Gotham. Pero su vida dará un cambio completamente cuando abra la puerta de su casa y descubra que tiene mas que preocuparse que su ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

El joven Wayne, extrañamente esa exacta mañana se levantó temprano ya que había tenido poco trabajo, se dio una ducha antes de bajar y se vistió para tomar desayuno. Ese exacto día se había quedado unos minutos mirando una vieja cicatriz que tenía en el abdomen, esos gajes del oficio que quedaría por siempre. Esos escasos minutos había hecho que en el momento correcto pasara cerca de la puerta y escuchara el pequeño golpeteo que pensó que era su gran danés. Pero no era nada parecido a su perro, si una niña parada con ropa vieja y rugosa mirándole atenta

Su mirada se detuvo en la pequeña criatura frente a él, pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos verdoso, sus ojos se encontraron a lo del mayor, curiosos por saber que harían ahora. Su mente se llena de preguntas, todo lo que estaba era esa niña sentada en el tapete de la entrada de la mansión ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? Cargaba una manta y una carta, lo tomo en sus brazos algo indeciso, parecía que no había tenido un cuidado en varios días y también le parecía hambrienta

-alguien dejo esto en la puerta-dijo Damian dejando sobre la mesa de la cocina-

\- ¿esto? -dijo el mayordomo-es una niña- de 3 años ¿acaso tiene hambre?

La niña se negó, levanto la mano y mostro cuatro de sus dedos, al parecer no hablaba mucho o no quería hacerlo. El pelinegro tomo la carta mientras que el mayordomo le preparo algunas cosas para comer esperando saber el gusto de la pequeña pero apenas le dejo un sándwich de queso, tomate y lechuga comenzó a devorarlo

\- "es tu hija" ¿acaso es una broma?

-siga leyendo amo Damian

\- "nos conocimos hace tiempo Damian Wayne, seguro no lo recordarías, ni siquiera me preguntaste como me llamaba, pero estoy segura que es tuya, tengo una enfermedad terminal y ya no puedo con ella ni conmigo. Se llama Hope, puedes hacer todos los test que quieras, ella seguirá siendo tu hija"

-así que la señorita Hope-dijo el mayordomo mientras la niña asentía

\- ¿eso fue lo único que te sorprendió? -le mira- ¿acaso se parece a mí?

-tiene los mis ojos, pero nada quedara claro, le sorprendería la cantidad de niños que le dejaron al amo Bruce

-como yo-suspira- vamos a hacerle un examen ahora

-ella está muy asustada amo Damian, es mejor dejarla comer en paz antes de comenzar cualquier averiguación

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido mirando a la criatura que comía lentamente, no decía mucho ni siquiera le miraba, estaba atemorizada, le hizo una señal al mayordomo y le pidió el baño aun sin decir nada. Cuando volvió tenía la cara más limpia dejando relucir su pálida piel. Miro al mayordomo sin saber qué hacer cuando la tomo en sus brazos, su mirada tranquilizadora le hizo dejar de temblar y al fin llevarla hasta la cueva para las pruebas

-me temo que no tenemos ropa de infante

-no te preocupes se la devolveré a su madre, o la llevare al orfanato

El mayordomo solo le miro serio, no podía culparlo jamás en su vida el joven Wayne había estado cerca de un infante y mucho menos sobre lo que debía o no decir frente a ella. Dejo a la niña sobre la camilla, limpio su brazo y le extrajo un poco de sangre mientras que ella se mantenía tranquila, silenciosa, pero con la mirada llena de curiosidad por el lugar donde se encontraba. El mayordomo había visto varios niños crecer, pero ninguno le había parecido más peculiar que el que estaba sentada en la camilla

-esta niña está mal-dijo con el ceño fruncido- incluso yo era mucho más animado a esta edad

-ni siquiera yo lo creería-suspira- tiene bastantes traumas, pensando en una madre que estuvo enferma, está un poco desnutrida y deshidratada, debemos agradecer que se mantiene con vida

-solo apresúrate Alfred, no tengo todo el día

Espero unos diez minutos antes de que apareciera el resultado, el pelinegro no pudo quedar más asombrada, aquella pequeña niña que dormía sobre la mesa era suya, su hija. Su nivel de compatibilidad en sangre era muy alto que era imposible que no fuera suya, mientras que daba un respiro asombrado de toda la situación el mayordomo comenzó a buscar a la madre

-amo Damian

\- ¿q-que?

-acaba de haber un llamado desde la estación de policía, alguien se acaba de lanzar desde un puente de memoria de Robert Kane… es una mujer

\- ¿ella acaba de saltar? ¿dejo a su hija y acaba de saltar?

-no la han identificado aun… pero cabe una posibilidad, debido a lo escrito en la carta

\- ¿supiste el nombre de la madre?

-Sarah Carter … llevare a la señorita Hope a descansar arriba

-iré a ver a Gordon ¿tienes una fotografía?

El no tardo en imprimirle una, apenas si recordó conocerla, pero no lo suficiente como para decir algo de ella, solo un recuerdo de una noche y la consecuencia de eso estaba en los brazos del mayordomo descansando plácidamente. Se cambió a prisa y se fue con Gordon para verlo en la morgue donde buscaría el cuerpo de la mujer. A pesar de que el pelinegro no iba a jamás a analizar cosas como esas Gordon no hablo nada, seguro por esa cara asombrada que aún tenía solo le dijo que sí sin preguntar. Deslizo el cierre lentamente para ver esa pálida mujer acostada con los ojos cerrados, era ella y no necesitaba la foto para reconocerla, simplemente se parecía a la niña

-es Sarah Carter

\- ¿la conoces?

-solo… conocida

-los registros dicen que tiene una hija, no padres ni esposo ni siquiera novio, tenía cáncer… y al parecer ya estaba en su última etapa… solo un mes mas

-la dejo con su padre…

-oh entonces no está en la calle, eso es bueno, creo que mañana le iré a echar un vistazo a la niña-mira el reporte- oh Hope, genial… tiene sentido era todo lo que tenía su madre, vivían en los refugios de la fundación Wayne

-es solo eso Comisionado, estaremos en contacto, este caso está cerrado.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿va a quedarse con su custodia?

-¿Qué debería hacer?

-primero llamar a su padre

-no necesito a mi padre ahora, te necesito a ti-da un suspiro- tú me criaste Alfred, criaste un montón de huérfanos, aquí tienes otro ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-ella no es una huérfana, tiene a su padre aquí, un padre joven

-solo tengo 22, ella tiene 4… créeme que en esa etapa de estar con chicas no estaba seguro de lo que hacia

-es hora de que el amo Damian se ponga los pantalones, pantalones de padre y se haga cargo de una adorable niña que no tuvo más que sufrimiento y hambre en toda su vida, la tomara y cuidara, usted es bueno leyendo leerá un par de libros y la llevara al hospital para que hagan un reporte completo de ella

-eso es un buen plan…-mira a la niña- es mia… es mi niña

-lo se… estoy tan sorprendido como usted-le toma el hombro- pero tengo fe en que hará un buen trabajo

La niña se alzó adormilada de aquel enorme cuarto un poco asustada, pero se limpió a prisa os ojos y salió de la habitación buscando a las personas que había visto al entrar a esa enorme casa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

La niña alzo la vista deprisa para ver a un hombre alto mirándole detenidamente, ni siquiera se movió ni se inmuto a lo dicho se quedó ahí parada su único movimiento fue limpiarse los ojos para quitarse el sueño de estos. El mayor se agacho para verla detenidamente, esta niña no era una coincidencia en su casa, él era un buen detective, algunos dirían el mejor y con tan solo una mirada lo supo y de alguna manera suponía que en algún momento algo así pasara, una nieta

\- ¿sabes dónde están los demás?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que el mayor le tendió la mano y dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, ella solo tomo su mano y se dejó guiar por el mayor hasta la cocina, pero no había nadie, la sentó sobre un taburete y le dejo unas galletas que comió lentamente. A cualquier pregunta que hiciera ella solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza sin decir una palabra

La ayudo a bajar y caminaron hasta el jardín buscando a alguien, pero solo encontró al gran danés persiguiendo mariposas, pero apenas los vio se acercó, Bruce hizo que se detuviera y él le hizo caso antes de comenzar a olfatear a la niña y lamio su cara antes de que el se acomodara en su hombro casi como si la abraza, ella solo reacciono y le apretó fuertemente. El mayor se quedó un momento observándole hasta que vio a su hijo acercarse con una cara llena de preocupación y algo de nerviosismo

-padre…

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Hope…. Llego ayer

-¿ya ha dicho algo?

-no aun no… la llevare al hospital mañana

-no, le pediremos a alguien que la revise en casa ¿su madre?

-ella se fue… me refiero a que … ella murió, pero la dejo antes aquí… te juro que no sabía nada hasta ayer

-es igual a ti… es como ver a una versión miniatura del niño de 10 años que llego aquí-sonrió levemente

-padre te aseguro que aceptare cualquier castigo o regaño que quieras hacer

-¿va a ir al guardería?

-¿Cómo?-su padre le mira serio- claro… creo que debería hacerlo

-no has pensado absolutamente nada

-no mucho… solo hospital y que… esta niña no habla y que su madre… oh ella era una chica de universidad, pensé en invitarla a salir, pero el caso del Joker se desarrolló y se fue de mi mente…

-concentrémonos en lo importante, que es Hope ahora… se quedara en el cuarto junto al tuyo, ira al hospital y luego a la guardería, es la mejor manera de que aprenda a hablar y comunicarse… seremos pacientes al igual que con Cassandra

Tenía esa mirada de confusión y duda cada momento que la miraba o que pensaba en aquella pequeña, su hija, incluso pensar que era su hija le llenaba de duda y confusión. La revisión había dejado buenas y malas noticias, al parecer era saludable, tenía el tamaño correcto y sus cuerdas vocales se veían bien, pero ella seguía teniendo poco peso y el mayordomo se planteó la meta para cambiar esa situación.

La llevo hasta la cama, ya con su ropa nueva y con su vieja manta, pero el mayordomo se la había dejado radiante con una buena lavada. Miro al pelinegro que estaba bastante nervioso caminado por la habitación esperando que dijera algo o que e hiciera una señal para algo. La niña se acomodó en los almohadones y debajo de su almohada busco un viejo libro con imágenes de animales que había dejado cuando estaba cambiándose

\- ¿te gustan los animales? -ella asiente- a mí también-se sienta a su lado- ¿alguno en especial? -ella asiente con la cabeza antes de comenzar a hojear las hojas y apunto un enorme felino con un poco de melena y manchas en su pelaje- eso es un ligre, un animal muy raro… hermoso ¿no?

El pelinegro se quedó hablándole un poco de los animales hasta que a ella comenzaron a pesarles los ojos y se acomodó entre los almohadones, pensó en decirle algo o quizás debería besarle la frente o algo, pero ella ya se había cubierto completamente con las sabanas apretando su manta entre los almohadones

Se dejó caer sobre su cama ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí? No tenía ni idea en que momento su vida se había dado vuelta y ahora parecía un completo desastre ni siquiera sentía ganas de salir hasta Gotham y hacer su trabajo, solo quería un momento para pensar, pero aun así estaba demasiado cansado para eso.

La mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y la niña ya estaba despierta vestida con la ropa que Alfred le había dejado, la llevo hasta la cocina para comenzar el día, el mayordomo le preparo una lonchera y le dejó unos dulces en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-recuerde preguntar todo lo necesario y a qué hora ira por la niña

-lo se Alfred

-y recuerde decirle a la maestra que ella no habla aun y que no la presione

-ok

-creo que aun así es importante que parezca preocupado

-lo estoy Alfred, lo más que puedo-suspira- ¿esta lista? -mira la niña y ella asiente- vamos antes que se haga tarde

-que tenga buen día señorita

El pelinegro la subió a la silla del auto que el mayordomo le había instalado y la abrocho un poco confundido con tantas cintas y broche y luego se subió el para ver una nota de Alfred "un poco de musica" dio un suspiro antes de quitarla y poner un poco de musica a lo que la niña sonrió levemente.

Apenas entro encontró a una mujer saludando a todos los niños seguro ella era la maestra así que se acercó a ella cargando la mochila de la niña y con ella a su lado tomando su pequeña mano. La miro un momento, era exactamente la chica que antes jamás se hubiera acercado, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos negros detrás de unas gafas, con una falda con flores y con el cabello en un bollo y con el flequillo hacia un lado. Ella levanto la vista hasta él y le sonrió levemente antes de agacharse para encontrarse con la mirada de la niña

-hola-dijo emocionada- ¿es tu primer día? -la niña asiente- ¿eres Hope cierto? -la niña volvió a asentir antes de entregarle una flor que había recogida- eres adorable-sonrió- ve adentro iré en un minuto

-ten Hope-dijo poniéndole la mochila- que … tengas un buen día-dijo antes de que ella entrara con su mochila- es un poco callada

-¿trauma?

-no tengo ni la menor idea...-suspira-soy nuevo en esto

-pue me temo que, aunque sea rico, señor Wayne debe esforzarse más en ella

-solo llevo un par de días con esto, maestra

-Elizabeth-suspira- lo sé, la directora me informo de la situación y a pesar de mi enorme discusión con ella seré flexible con usted solo porque Hope acaba de perder a su madre

-le gustan los animales

-¿eso es lo único que sabe de ella?

-básicamente

-tendrá que esforzarse más-suspira- por Hope


	3. Chapter 3

-lamento la tardanza-dijo el pelinegro llegando apresurado-tenía una reunión…-dijo con la respiración agitada-lo siento mucho Hope

-está bien, estuvimos dibujando, ella es muy buena, tiene un verdadero don

-lamento mucho la hora que es-suspira-puedo llevarla a casa o…

-oh… -desvía la mirada hasta la niña- ¿está bien para ti? -la niña asiente- bueno… solo porque ya es tarde

La mujer se sentó en el asiento del copiloto algo nerviosa mirando algo intrigada mientras que el solo se quedaba condicionado, ni siquiera decirle una palabra hasta que comenzó una canción en la radio y la niña comenzó a moverse levemente siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Luego la maestra miro al padre que con las manos en el volante iba dando leves golpecitos con sus dedos siguiendo el mismo ritmo

-puedes dejarme en esa esquina, debo comprar algunas cosas

-podemos esperar ¿no? -la niña asiente-además hoy planeamos una noche de cine quizás sea bueno llevar algunos caramelos, en realidad no sé qué cosas necesitamos y no sé qué clase de película veremos, pero… Alfred insiste en que esas cosas son buenas

-lo son… sé que es un poco difícil, ya que ella no habla mucho, pero… prueba y error suena muy buena manera de empezar a relacionarse… Hope es una niña especial y aunque no hable puede relacionarse lo mejor que puede, pero no tardara en comenzar a hablar, solo necesita su espacio

Espacio era una palabra que había escuchado con regularidad "ella solo necesita espacio" tenía miedo de que mucho espacio la hiciera solitaria, pero a la vez encariñarse demasiado ella comenzaría a no quererlo cerca. Bajaron del auto y la niña tomo la mano de su padre de inmediato un poco asustada por la aglomeración de personas

-oh… bueno no tenemos que entrar

-olvídalo, tenemos tiempo-mira a la niña- ¿estas apresurada? -ella negó con la cabeza

-no tiene que ser amables

-eres la maestra, es un cliché de la vida ser buenas con ellas… además, necesito que nos recomiendes películas

-oh… ¿princesa?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿quieres que vea princesas?... ya sabes ¿no?

-oh… no quiero nada del estereotipo de chica que necesita ayuda, quizás algo diferente… una heroína estaría bien

Ella sonrió y camino junto a ellos con un canasto comprando algunos alimentos para notar que el pelinegro trataba de averiguar que quería la niña. Se mantenía con la mirada nerviosa, un poco tímida de pedir cualquier cosa hasta que su maestra le mostro unas galletas de animales las que se apresuró a meter en el canasto que traía su padre

-le gustan más los dulces que las cosas saladas- no tengas miedo de probar, los caramelos jamás se desperdician-dijo sonriente

-entonces ¿osos de gomita? … a pesar de que este hecho de…

-no necesita saber-le cubre la boca- evitemos esos problemas ¿sí? -mira a la niña y se agacha para mirarle- seguro Alfred sabe preparar chocolate caliente ¿Por qué no llevamos un poco de malvaviscos para comer?

-podríamos… asarlos en la chimenea

-oh-le mira- esa es una buena idea papi-sonrió la mujer al levantarse

La niña tiro de la mano de su padre y apunto a la mujer, ambos se miraron algo confundidos hasta que ella tomo la mano de la mujer un momento, pero al notar que la miraban tan detenidamente ella les soltó a ambos y se volvió para seguir mirando algunos dulces y galletas. La mujer solo lanzo una sonrisa antes de ir por la niña para ir a la sección de películas y escoger una, luego de terminar de comprar cada cosa el pelinegro la ayudo a guardar sus cosas

-lo que creo que Hope quiso decir es que… ¿quieres acompañarnos?

\- ¿Cómo?

-si quieres ver la película con nosotros… cenaremos primero no quiero que se llene de dulces y luego no coma

\- ¿estará bien?

-luego yo te dejare en la puerta de tu casa, lo prometo… pero a Hope la agradas y …. -suspira- necesito ayuda

-no querías decirlo

-no soy bueno pidiéndola, pero al parecer últimamente es lo que más necesito

-supongo que de pasar a ser un soltero cotizado a un padre preocupado es un cambio muy grande-dijo riendo- solo por Hope señor Wayne

La niña guio hasta la mujer a la cocina donde se acercó a saludar a Alfred antes de que le enviara a lavarse las manos, saludo a la mujer antes de invitarle a sentarse y ofrecerle cualquier bebida que pudo imaginar. El pelinegro obligo a sentarse junto a ellos y tener una amena charla junto a él, la mujer solo habla maravillas de la niña mientras compartía algunas sugerencias con el mayordomo y el pelinegro. Luego se fueron hasta la sala de cine que había en la mansión y se acomodaron en los mullidos sillones viendo la película que había escogido la mujer El Rey León.

-es como Hamlet

-lo sé-dijo ella antes de sonreír- ¿crees que a Hope le gusto?

-se quedó dormida porque está cansada, solo eso… ha sido un día largo

\- ¿no te ha despertado con pesadillas? A veces se ve cansada

-oh… no, pero a veces voy a verla y esta despierta, quizás es eso

\- ¿puedo ver su cuarto? El de Hope

Tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la llevo escaleras arriba seguida de la castaña hasta una simple habitación, tenía el mismo estilo que toda la mansión, nada especial que demostrara que era más que otra habitación de la mansión. La acomodo entre los almohadones y la arropo antes de mover unos mechones de su rostro, cada noche cuando la acostaba pensaba en que era su hija, era completamente suya… algo que tendría para siempre consigo y que debía cuidarla y protegerla lo más que pudiera.

Miro a la mujer que estaba sonriente observando y dejo la puerta entre abierta antes de salir no sin antes echarle un último vistazo. Ayudo a la castaña a subir al auto y pego un suspiro tranquilo antes de comenzar a conducir a la cuidad

\- ¿ese es el cuarto que siempre usara Hope?

-creo que si… ¿por?

-no lo parece… es como si estuviera momentáneamente ahí, quizás sea una buena idea personalizarla un poco

-definitivamente es algo que hare en brevedad

-inclúyela en el proceso, podrás aprender de cosas que le gustan, como colores

-es una admiradora de los tonos cian, aunque bastante pálidos, colores pasteles nada muy fuerte

-oh entiendo, entonces el don artístico es tuyo, ningún hombre habla así de los colores a menos que sea un conocedor

-no conocí lo suficiente a su madre como para decir eso, pero creo que si

-no la conocéis para nada-le mira- ella es tu feliz accidente

\- ¿feliz accidente?

-ya sabes-sonríe- aquella cosa que no te esperabas llegan de sorpresa y tan rápidamente que no sabes cómo llego ahí, pero te hace tan feliz y comienza a llenarte-sonrió-suena mal, pero es más hermoso de lo que parece

-tienes razón… ella es tan pequeña… se ve indefensa y dolida, pero creo que a veces, se siente a gusto en casa… espero que pueda sentirse cómoda, en casa y conmigo…. Que yo también pueda

-esto es difícil, no lo fuerces… estaré a su lado todo el tiempo, de ambos…no tengo hijos, pero he tenido buenos alumnos estos dos años, al menos déjame ayudarlos como amiga

-tu eres …. Muy buena con nosotros, solo… no te alejes de ella


	4. Chapter 4

-este color me gusta-dijo mientras pasaba la brocha por la pared- es muy relajante pero alegre…-mira a la niña- ¿te gusta? -la niña asiente- luego iremos a comprar… ya sabes, sabanas o algún adorno que quieras

-oh, ya empezaron-dijo la mujer al entrar-eso explica por qué un chico me abrió la puerta

-lo siento señorita, no estaba informado que vendría

-descuida Alfred

-Grayson está por llegar-suspira-es un hablador ¿te quedas a cenar?

-recién son las 11 de la mañana-dijo ella- papi está un poco desactualizado ¿no Hope? -ella asiente

-me refiero a que… olvídalo

-¿quieres que te ayude en las compras?

-tuvimos que posponerlo unas semanas, he tenido trabajo y si queremos que se haga pronto necesitamos una experta

-no soy una experta-dijo riendo mientras comenzaba a pintar-solo… no lo se creó que puedo hablar con ella-mira a la niña- no sé si represento lo que ella quiere decir, pero … no parece disgustada

-es difícil-suspira

-en cualquier momento, el que ella realimente necesite decirlo, ella dirá algo-dijo el mayordomo-pero si la señorita siente una gran afinidad por usted, al amo Damian no le queda otra opción que buscar su ayuda

-Alfred no puede ser más elocuente-dijo la mujer sonriendo-el de verdad tiene el don de la palabra

-quizás puedas quedarte a ver otra película … no soy bueno escogiendo, quizás puedas darme una lista

-una lista… oh eso será fácil-dijo riendo- estoy segura que incluso tú te divertirás viendo

El pelinegro se lanzó exhausto en el sofá con la niña durmiendo en sus brazos, había paseado toda la tarde buscando cosas, peluches y adornos que ocuparían lugar en su habitación. La mujer se sentó y le sonrió tranquila antes de acomodarse a su lado

-la habitación tiene que secarse… mañana podrás acomodarla

-entonces necesito que estés mañana

-oh, claro-dijo tranquila- aunque más que mi ayuda necesitas escuchar

-¿escuchar?

-si-le mira- aunque ella no diga nada, ella está mirando y moviéndose constantemente, así que no la pierdas de vista

-lo tendré en cuenta-sonrió levemente hasta que noto que su teléfono estaba sonando- oh… tengo una emergencia… ¿puedes vigilarla?

\- ¿vigilarla? -dijo riendo- ¿sigue con pesadillas?

-son menos recurrentes, pero no quiero dejarla sola

-me quedare

El pelinegro la guio hasta su habitación, tenía varias cosas colgadas en sus paredes, algunas bastante extrañas, pero todas parecían bastantes interesante ante los ojos de la castaña. La niña estaba acostada en el medio de la cama y la castaña se acostó a su lado mientras se mantenía intrigada por los objetos en la pared

-tengo libros… por si quieres ver alguno

-solo estoy curiosa ¿sabes? Tienes objetos bastante interesantes

-solo… me gusta coleccionar algunas cosas, a Hope le agradan, siempre viene y se las queda mirando-mira la puerta-oh Titus… ¿vienes a cuidarlas? -dijo acariciando su lomo cuando él se paseó por su lado- tendrás buena compañía Elizabeth, así que no te preocupes, volveré lo antes posible

El pelinegro acaricio la cabeza de la niña antes de partir, tenía que apresurarse, pedirle a la mujer que la cuidara era demasiado, pero era necesario, era el Joker quien estaba atacando y quisiera o no tenía que poner toda su atención. La noche se le hizo larga y extensa, a todos en la familia y a pesar de que abría una pequeña reunión de la familia con algo de chocolate, solo se limitó a darse una ducha y subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Se quedó un momento esperando, su pequeña estaba durmiendo tal y como se había quedado cuando se fue, excepto que ahora la mujer dormía con el libro de Hamlet a su lado, se deslizo silencioso y quito el libro de su lado antes de cubrirla con una manta. Se acomodó al lado de su hija y la vio abrir sus ojos para mirarle, toco su mejilla y acaricio una herida que le surcaba la mejilla

-no es nada-le acaricia la cabeza- el Joker es peligroso, pero me mantuve tranquilo, pensando en que tenía que volver contigo-sonrió levemente- ¿ella te cuido bien? -ella asiente- ¿deberíamos despertarle? -niega con la cabeza-ok entonces… me iré a dormir al sillón ¿sí?

Ella le agarro para que no se fuera y le indico que se acostara a su lado, se acurruco a su lado quedándose dormida. El pelinegro se sentía tranquilo, sentía que a pesar de no estar al lado de ella esa noche, sabia porque lo había hecho y al parecer estaba bien con eso, entendía su responsabilidad.

La mañana siguiente escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, se escuchaba lejana y suave, era agradable, sintió como una sonrisa salió de sus labios ante tal suave voz hasta que escucho una risita y abrió los ojos. Miro a la niña que se estaba riendo, se estaba riendo de él, jamás había soltado más que una sonrisa, pero ahora se estaba riendo a carcajadas, se acercó a ella y le abrazo emocionado tras escuchar aquella sonora risita. Alzo la vista para ver la mujer con el libro entre sus manos, la voz que le había hecho sonreír era de ella.

-¿acaso hice algo raro?

-estabas sonriendo y parecías muy contento-sonrió- lamento quedarme a dormir

-fue mi culpa, pero gracias por cuidarle ¿desayuno?

-creo que debo ir a casa para cambiarme… prometo volver para acomodar la habitación de Hope-sonrió

-debemos compensarte de alguna manera

-¿Por qué deberían?

-nos ayudas… es justo que te compensemos

-no necesito eso-sonrió- ustedes me han dado mucha alegría-se levanta- juro que vendré más tarde, ahora debo irme

Salió a toda prisa ante la mirada de los dos pelinegros, algo curiosos, finalmente decidieron que irían por ella para invitarla a almorzar.

Ambos se prepararon y salieron tras la chica. Pasaron cerca del cementerio cuando la vieron caminar hacia este con un ramo de flores blancas. Se detuvieron y el pelinegro la ayudo a bajar para caminar entre las lapidas buscando a la mujer. La niña soltó su mano y se apresuró para encontrar a la mujer que arreglaba las flores en una lapida

\- ¿Hope? -dijo curiosa antes de mirar al pelinegro-Dami…

-perdona… no sabíamos que…

-es mi madre-sonrió- fue hace años, pero vengo cada semana a verla, cambiar las flores ¿y la madre de Hope?

-está en casa… como ella dejo escrito la cremaron, pero tenemos un árbol que plantamos hace poco con una placa, Hope lo riega cada día

-eso es muy hermoso-sonrió acariciando su cabeza- eres muy fuerte Hope

El pelinegro insistió en que debían ir a comer así que no le quedó otra más que aceptar, caminaron por los centros de la cuidad buscando algún restaurant tranquilo para comer, la niña caminaba en medio de los dos tomando sus manos. Luego de comer pizza el pelinegro las invito a comer helado, cuando caminaban buscando el parque de Gotham vieron como un ladrón comenzaban a correr con una cartera y fue cuando su padre cruzo apresurado la calle después de haber soltando su mano, corrió tras el ladrón para empujarlo y detenerlo

-¡papá!

El pelinegro la miro para ver que se acercaba un auto y fue cuando se lanzó a un lado junto con el ladrón esquivando el auto, lo sujeto fuertemente reduciéndolo hasta que se acercó un policía y la mujer dueña del bolso. Se despidió a prisa para volver y tomar a la niña alzándola en el aire

\- ¿fuiste tú? -la niña asiente- pensé que… nunca lo dirías

-no llores Dami-dijo riendo-estoy seguro que ella lo dirá de nuevo-dijo limpiándose los ojos-v-vamos a comer helado…

El pelinegro abrazo a la niña y luego se acercó a ella que se contenía las lágrimas para rodearla con los brazos igual que la niña, tenía mucha emoción por lo que había dicho la niña, ella era su hija, él era su padre, eso era algo que sin importar nada sería la verdad el resto de su vida


	5. Chapter 5

-ella está hablando-dijo con una leve sonrisa mirándola por la ventana- no es muy habladora, pero pensando que ella es mi hija tiene sentido que no lo sea padre

-está creciendo muy bien, ya tiene un buen peso y está más alta-la mira- lo has hecho bien

-es Elizabeth, creo que si ella y Alfred no me guiaran no sabría que estoy haciendo

-tienes razón-sujeta su hombro- Elizabeth se ha vuelto muy importante en la vida de Hope, no la alejes de ella

\- ¿de qué hablas?

-tú no eres especialmente bueno con las mujeres, lo sabemos así que no intentes nada con ella si no es lo suficientemente serio como para que afecte a Hope… ella ve a su madre en Elizabeth

Se le quedo mirando, no podía negar que comenzaba a sentirse a gusto a su lado, sentirse en tranquilidad y felicidad apenas estaba a su lado, pero su padre tenía razón, no podía poner en peligro la felicidad de su hija solo porque el sentía algo por ella. Dio un suspiro antes de salir con ellas hasta el jardín y notar que era la niña que estaba leyendo sentada junto a la mujer, lentamente murmurando cada palabra lentamente hasta que él se acerco

-¿no es un poco pronto?

-oh no, he tenido alumnos que aprendieron un poco antes, pero ella, mostro mucho interés, llevamos unas semanas practicando con un pequeño grupo de alumnos y Hope ha presentado resultados bastante sorprendentes

\- ¿puedes seguir leyendo? -mira a la niña- ¿puedo escuchar también?

-si-sonrió levemente

La voz de su hija le llenaba, se sentía tranquilo y a pesar de que le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras la mujer le ayudaba cariñosamente, sonriéndole tranquila mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía. Un viejo libro que quizás tenía más dibujos que palabras, pero lo suficiente para que la niña comenzara a leer.

Se había quedado dormida escuchando como la mujer le leía Hamlet en el jardín, su padre la tomo cariñosamente entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la mansión dejándola dormir en ahora su decorado cuarto para ella. Apago la luz y en el cielo se iluminaron estrellas que la mujer había pegado en esta para que reconociera el camino hasta la puerta

-tenemos que comprar muchos libros-sonrió

-haces un buen trabajo Dami-dijo apoyándose en su hombro-Hope ha evolucionado muy bien

-la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Hope y ella me dijo que no conocía la playa, quizás sea una buena idea, pasar el fin de semana en la casa de playa

-oh, estoy segura que lo pasara muy bien

-ella quiere que vengas, iremos nosotros, Alfred, Grayson, Drake y quizás vaya mi padre

-oh ¿y tu hermano lejano?

\- ¿Todd? -suspira- ella le envió una tarjeta con Alfred, pero no creo, ella no lo conoce del todo

-si lo pide Hope-le mira y sonríe-creo que no me queda de otra ¿no?

-nos iremos juntos, pasare por ti el sábado por la mañana

El sábado temprano por la mañana la niña se levantó animada, se dio un baño apresurada y en su mochila comenzó a guardar libros y juguetes para bajar a prisa por las escaleras. Pero apenas se encontró con los ojos de Alfred se calmó un poco por ver que estaba corriendo demasiado

-aún es temprano, señorita

\- ¿Cuánto más?

-al menos unas 2 horas más, su padre ni siquiera se ha levantado, tuvieron una noche larga

-si-suspira-¿desayuno?

-se lo preparare y usted ira a ver la televisión -sonrió levemente- jamás vi una Wayne que se levantara tan temprano-suspira

Finalmente había llegado la hora, Alfred ya se había ido con sus tíos y ellos fueron por la castaña que estaba igual de emocionada que la pequeña, sonriendo emocionada mientras se dirigían a la playa. La casa estaba justo junto a la playa y a pesar de que era pequeña comparada con la mansión aun así la mujer le parecía demasiado opulenta, un poco intimidada por esta, pero la niña agarro su mano y la guio a pesar de que no conocía ni un poco de la casa.

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, pero a prisa a pesar de que la niña solo quería correr con Titus por la playa. Alfred se había preocupado de preparar una lasaña y de postre helado de chocolate debido a que eran los favoritos de la niña. El pelinegro a pesar de que trataba de que mantuviera la calma aun parecía inquiera en su silla

Finalmente, su padre le dio marcha blanca para que fuera por su traje de baño que la castaña le había comprado, era de una pieza de color rosa pálido con flores, pero antes de que pudiera correr y tocar la arena por primera vez, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de su padre. Tenía que ponerse bloqueador lo que le llevo algo de tiempo y le recordó que cada cierto tiempo tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, miro a sus tíos algo seria, ellos debían hacerlo también

La arena era clara y le costaba dar algunos pasos, se metía entre sus dedos y estaba tibia, miro a su padre y la encamino hasta la orilla, el agua se movía a prisa en la arena, apenas toco la punta de sus dedos sintió lo frio que estaba, pero lentamente comenzó a moverse hasta adentrarse mas

-no vayas muy adentro-advirtió su padre

-sabes pequeño D, jamás pensé verte de esta manera, pero Hope es asombrosa-dijo Dick

-¿dudaste que lo seria?

-además es encantadora, eso seguramente es de su madre-suspira-oh lo aprendió de Liz ¿Dónde está ella?

-está cambiándose supongo-le mira- ¿Qué? … no pongas esa cara Grayson

\- ¿cuál cara? -sonrió-… vamos, no solo es la maestra de Hope, de hecho, eso es muy extraño

-cambiara de salón a Kindergarten, técnicamente ya no es su maestra

-¿entonces que es ella?

-es… una buena amiga… que es lo que necesitamos ahora

-ella es más que tu amiga Dami, tú la quieres… y Hope la quiere…

-padre me advirtió que podía hacerle daño a Hope si la trataba como… usualmente soy yo con las mujeres

-bueno aquí tenemos claramente dos problemas… tu nunca obedeces a tu padre, no sé por qué comienzas ahora… segundo, claramente tu no tratas a las mujeres así, bueno, ahora ya no, ya que ella se ha encariñado tanto con nosotros que incluso en nuestras poco habituales vacaciones ella viene

-Grayson… -suspira- trato de hacer lo correcto para Hope

-estoy seguro de que ella estará más que emocionada de que estés con Liz-mira la casa- oh… creo que no pasas de este fin de semana

-¿Qué?

Desvió la mirada a la casa para verla estaba con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda, con un cárdigan delgado de tela azul traslucido con un bikini negro delineando su pequeña figura que había ocultado por años. Se quedó en silencio mirando hasta que escucho una conocida voz, tuvo que desviar la mirada ya que la conocía bien, justo al lado de la mujer, diciéndole algo y haciéndola reír estaba Jason Todd

El la guio hasta ellos, la mujer algo avergonzad quito sus accesorios y se dirigió hasta el agua para acompañar a la niña

\- ¿qué diablos haces aquí Todd?

-Hope me invito, ella me conto de Liz y debo decir, es mejor de lo que pensaba

-no la toques-dijo molesto- ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarla

-mira mocoso, ella no es de tu propiedad, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo así que creo que puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que si vas a hacer algún movimiento este es el momento

-por dios Jay, apenas si llegaste-dijo Grayson con el ceño fruncido

-llegue hace rato, solo estaba conociéndola, Timo me la presento

-estúpido Drake

\- ¡basta! -dijo Grayson- estamos celebrando a Hope, es mejor que se comporten

La mujer se volvió para mirarlos, algo curiosa por cómo iba esa conversación, pero ambos se calmaron cuando la vieron, ella les sonrió y siguió jugando con la niña en el agua

No tardaron en aparecer Alfred y Tim con algunas cosas, estuvieron toda la tarde jugando y divirtiéndose, cuando comenzaba a anochecer el mayordomo volvió dentro para comenzar a preparar la cena, tenía planeado una pequeña parrillada en la terraza y tenía mucho que hacer

Pero no sin antes comenzar una pelea en el agua con los hermanos mientras las chicas miraban riéndose de ellos, Grayson volvió con la niña para cargarla en los hombros y llevarla un poco más profundo. El pelinegro insistió en que debían terminar esa pelea a pesar de que su compañero se había retirado, pero la mujer le insistió que ella le ayudaría. La subió en sus hombros, sintió su cálida piel tocándole, aquellas delineadas piernas cayendo a su lado, temeroso las tomo para sujetarla, aquella suave y blanquecina piel relucía con los últimos rayos de sol.

La mujer a pesar de ser una maestra utilizo toda su fuerza para tratar de detener a Tim, pero sabía que no todo podía ser fuerza en una pelea contra ellos, estiro lo más que pudo su pierna para golpear a Jason en el pecho y desequilibrarlo pero la desvió empujándola haciéndolos a ambos caer.

\- ¿estás bien? -dijo preocupado

-Dami, solo fue una caída-dijo riendo- buena jugada, Jason

-es solo porque el mocoso esta distraído-suspira-vamos a casa, seguro ya está muy frio para Hope


	6. Chapter 6

-creo que ya es hora de dormir, seguro podemos seguir mañana-dijo el pelinegro mirando a la niña

-aun no tengo sueño-suspira

-es su cumpleaños, seguro puede unos minutos más-dijo la castaña- además solo avanzamos algunas paginas

\- ¡Damian! -dijo Grayson entrando a prisa-l-lo siento… es una emergencia

-dije que no me encargaría-le mira serio- esto era para Hope

-es… algo importante… te juro que no haría esto si no fuera necesario pequeño D, pero es importante, realmente, importante

-pero…

-papá-dijo la niña

-Hope, no iré

-lo traje ¿sabes?... está en mi mochila azul

\- ¿lo trajiste? -le mira sorprendido- ¿acaso sabias que tenía que hacerlo? -ella asiente- ¿entiendes por qué debo ir? -ella volvió a asentir- ¿está segura que quieres que haga eso?

-me quedare con Liz-sonrió levemente- no te preocupes por mi

-Liz-dijo el mirándole- te juro que te explicare todo, apenas vuelva

\- ¿t-todos se van?

-tenemos que… te juro que tiene una buena explicación… Alfred estará contigo

El pelinegro se limpió la herida que tenía en al frente antes de entrar a la casa, Alfred parecía cansado así que lo envió a la cama, los demás se habían quedado en Gotham para asegurar que todo había terminado. Él se paseó por la casa, la niña estaba plácidamente dormida, beso su cabeza y la arropo bien antes de dejarle descansar, busco a la mujer para hablar, pero no estaba por ningún lado, llamo a su celular, pero estaba apagado. Salió a prisa para buscarla cuando la vio aproximarse con Titus

-¿Dónde estabas?

-solo… Titus parecía ansioso, pensé que… ¿estás bien? -se acerca y toca su herida-estuviste sangrando

-si… fue difícil, pero estamos todos bien

-¿eres uno de ellos, cierto?

\- ¿puedes adivinar cuál? -dijo mostrándole su antifaz

-hum… imaginarte de negro y azul es un poco difícil-dijo sonriente- pero debo decir que siempre te he admirado-sonrió levemente

-creí que esto sería más difícil-lanza un largo suspiro-gracias por entender

-ella está orgullosa de ti-acaricia su rostro-eres su héroe

-pensé que ibas a alejarte y correr-le mira-tiene todo el sentido del mundo si lo haces, estas en peligro

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-dijo riendo- eres Nightwing, un héroe, arriesgando tu vida cientos de veces para salva millones, lo único que puedo decirte es que eres muy valiente

-gracias-se apoya en su frente- ¿Qué haría yo si tu sales corriendo?

-jamás saldría corriendo, los quiero mucho… a ambos

Le rodeo con sus brazos incitado por la sonrisa de la mujer, era el momento perfecto, bajo la luna y con el sonido de las olas a lo lejos, además estaba con la persona perfecta, aquella delicada mujer que parecía tan transparente, tan cariñosa y tan amable justo en sus brazos. Quería besarla, diablos quería que fuera suya ahí mismo, pero no podía, solo podía pensar en el bien de su hija, retrocedió un paso, soltándola, alejándola de sus brazos a pesar de los ojos de decepción que tenía ella

-es por Hope, no puedo

\- ¿de qué hablas?

-si yo te hago daño, se lo hare a ella también y no puedo perderla, a ella no

-recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, tan frio… tan … aparte de ella, como si ni siquiera se hubieran visto, pero mírate-sonrió alegre- eres un excelente padre, Dami

-no sabes lo mucho que me duele, pero me dolerá más si ella sufre

-no creo que eso sea así… no es como que tú seas feliz y ella no, o viceversa… creo que todos podríamos serlo… pero, entiendo que estés preocupado… si no confías en ti, en mí y en Hope, algo así jamás funcionara

-tu no entiendes, trato a las mujeres como basura

-tu no entiendes, yo y Hope somos mujeres… y nos haz tratado con todo el amor posible… estamos bastante agradecidas

-no podrías creer lo confundido que estoy-le mira- solo estoy seguro de que quiero proteger a Hope y de lo mucho que me gustas…-se sonroja

-Dami-toma su rostro- medítalo… pero quiero que sepas que yo no me alejare jamás de Hope, jamás, tienes mi palabra

Ella se acero intrépida y le beso, casi un roce, quedo tan sorprendido ante ello que apenas si noto que duro un segundo antes de alejarse y dirigirse a la casa sin que ella se volviera a verle.

La mañana siguiente sintió unas suaves manos en su rostro que le movían cuando abrió sus ojos, frente a él estaba la pequeña con una sonrisa y Alfred a su lado que venía con una bandeja con algunas cosas para desayunar, la niña se sentó a su lado y le miro expectante

-¿Qué sucede?

-la señorita me pidió que le trajera el desayuno, dijo que lo merecía

-pero Hope… hoy es tu cumpleaños, tu deberías estar en cama comiendo

-lo mereces -se acomoda a su lado-ya estoy en cama papá y quiero saber lo que paso

-¿y Liz?

-salió a correr con Titus -dijo el mayordomo- fue a saludar a la señorita y le dejo algunos regalos que la pequeña no dudo en romper todos sus envoltorios

-está bien Alfred-sonrió- creo que puedo encargarme ahora

-el amo Jason dijo que traería pizza para el almuerzo, me dedicare ahora a preparar un pastel para Hope

Se quedó con su hija comiendo, contándole todo lo ocurrido en la noche, había sido una larga noche que enfrentar, pero al menos habían vuelto sin grandes heridas, se sentía tranquilo de poder compartir eso con ella. Le agradeció por pensar en él, por ella misma empacar su traje, pero la pequeña solo le sonrió alegre

-¿papá?

-estoy bien, no me mires con esos ojos-le mira- es… Liz

-¿Qué pasa?

-ella es… es sorprendente… me gusta mucho

-lo sé -dijo riendo- todos podemos verlo

-pero… mi padre me lo ha advertido Hope, si a ella la trato mal y se aleja te hare daño, a ti, que apenas logre comunicare contigo

-padre, me enojaría contigo incluso su lastimas a la mujer más mala-le mira

-fui una mala persona

-pero ya no-toma su mano- le estás haciendo daño a Liz-dijo con un puchero-ve por ella

-¿Qué? ¿ahora?

\- ¡ahora! -dijo molesta

Se asustó ante el tono de la niña, jamás la vio enojada, se levantó a prisa y la quedo mirando, quizás tenia razón, ella volvió a repetirlo y el salió a prisa de la habitación. Corrió por la casa y salió rápido ante la atenta mirada del mayordomo, paso sobre la valla y se apresuró a correr a la playa, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que sabía hasta donde ir, usualmente no creía en esas cosas, pero no era momento de pensar.

La encontró sentada en la arena con Titus, mirando con tristeza las olas moviéndose delante de ella. La llamo mientras corría hasta ella, se alzó a prisa y se quedó mirándole, tratando de que decir, hasta que llego a su lado. La atrapo entre sus brazos y la beso, como ansiaba hace tanto tiempo, aquellos suaves labios estaban sobre los suyos y los brazos de ella rodeándole tan apretadamente


	7. Chapter 7

-por dios-dijo la mujer sonriente- ¡mírate Hope! ¡estas hermosa!

-por favor Liz, solo es mi uniforme-dijo riendo

-te ves muy emocionada-fijo el pelinegro besando la mejilla de la mujer- sé que es importante, pero ella esta bien

-nos veremos a la salida-sonrió la niña antes de entrar

-admítelo-dijo ella limpiándose los ojos- ella se ve maravillosa

-si no fuera por ti, no lo seria-le mira- debo irme ¿nos vemos luego?

-por supuesto-sonrió-que tengas un buen día Dami

El pelinegro miro la mesa repleta de manjares y pasteles, dulces y bocadillos que la mujer junto a Alfred había preparado en el dia, solo para celebrar el primer dia de la niña en primaria, a pesar de que ella no le veía la gran cosa. Luego del gran banquete el pelinegro acompaño a la castaña hasta su departamento, dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la castaña

-parecías muy emocional

-estoy feliz por Hope-dijo ella- es solo eso

-no, no es solo eso-toma su rostro- puedo ver a través de tus ojos

-usualmente este día no es bueno para mí-desvía la mirada- pero realmente esa niña puede hacerme cambiar-le mira sonriente- gracias

-yo no hice nada… ¿puedo saber?

-oh… bueno, seguro te reirás de esto… bueno siendo tu quizás no, hoy es mi cumpleaños Dami

-¿Qué?

-lo siento

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?... nunca lo dijiste

-dos años desde que nos conocemos y nunca preguntaste, tampoco quería sonar un poco egoísta ni nada… además era el día de Hope, no quería arruinarlo

-te hubiera comprado algo, algo por el estilo

-me das muchas cosas-le besa- créeme que lo que más me gusta es estar con ambos, eso es suficiente para mí, Dami

-te amo

-Dami-dijo sorprendida hasta que sonrió- te amo… ¿vez? Con eso fue suficiente, más que suficiente

-perdona que … no pasemos tanto tiempo a solas-dijo comenzando a besarle

La mujer se sonrojo, pero se dejó invadir por esas suaves caricias y toque, mientras que él se acercaba más y más hacia ella. A pesar de que llevaban poco más de un año juntos jamás se había dejado llevar por sus instintos más primitivos, pero aquel día podían darse el lujo de tenerlo

Se sentía algo avergonzada, el pelinegro la abraza tocando suavemente su piel, la calidez y las caricias del pelinegro le hacían sonrojar, el lanzo un suspiro relajado, al fin la tenía en sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo de espera la tenía entre sus brazos.

-eres maravillosa

-Dami-dijo riendo-eres tan meloso cuando te lo propones

-solo… recuerdas que te dije que antes era una mala persona

-lo se

-buscaba siempre eso que tú me haces sentir, aquella sensación cálida en el pecho-le besa- busque muchas veces eso… debo decírtelo… tenía miedo de hacer esto contigo, pensar que no sentiría lo que esperaba… pero fue mucho mejor-le mira- lo sentí…

-yo también-sonrió emocionada-estaba pensando…. Quizás sea bueno tener una habitación para Hope aquí, pensaba amoblar un poco la oficina, poder pasar unos días los 3 juntos ¿no cree?... no sé, comenzar a dar… algunos pasos

-oh… lo hablare con ella-le mira- no te sientas mal si dice que no

-Dami -le mira- ¿pasa algo?

-no solo… voy a preguntarle, no quiero que se sienta que la estoy forzando

El pelinegro no podía quedarse con ella, aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo, tenía que volver a casa con su pequeña, lo sabía. Entro a la mansión y paso por la habitación de la niña que estaba dormida, se acercó y beso su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa. Cada paso que daba con Liz sentía que podía ser uno de alejarse de su hija y era algo que no podía permitirse.

Ese día parecía que no venía bien, no sabía por qué, solo era un presentimiento, llevo a la niña a la escuela, como todos los días, luego se fue al trabajo y Liz paso por ella para llevarla a casa para la cena, pero cuando las vio entrar noto algo extraño.

-¿Hope?

-tengo tarea, bajare a la cena

Ella se apresuró a subir por las escaleras cargando su mochila, con el ceño fruncido hasta que desapareció de su vista, miro a la castaña que ya iba de retirada, pero el alcanzo a tomarla, tenía la mirada triste, aguantando las lágrimas. La guio hasta una sala alejada de todos, la abrazo fuertemente y beso su frente esperando que le dijera algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada Dami, solo fue un día largo ¿sí? Cosas de chicas ya sabes ¿te importa si nos vemos… después?

\- ¿estas segura?

-por supuesto-sonrío levemente-iré directo a casi y tomare una larga ducha

\- ¿quieres que pida algo para que te llegue a casa?

-descuida-sonrío- me las arreglare

Con suerte le dio un beso de despedida, ella salió aprisa de la mansión, se veía bastante afligida y a pesar de que ella se negó a su propuesta, le envió una caja de chocolate para ella para animarla. Aunque había dicho que eran solo cosas de chicas, sabia la verdad, había más detrás de esa pequeña mentira blanca.

Subió las escaleras silencioso, luego de un par de minutos, hasta el cuarto de su pequeña, golpeteo la puerta y luego miro dentro para verla dibujando en el suelo con cientos de lápices esparcidos por este

\- ¿Hope?

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿está todo bien con Liz? te veías molesta

-no es nada, padre-suspira- solo un desacuerdo

-¿le pediste perdón?

\- ¡ella debe pedirme perdón!

\- ¿puedo saber que paso?

\- ¡ella se cree mi madre! ¡actúa como si ella me hubiera criado y me hubiera traído aquí! -dijo molesta

-oh-se sienta a su lado—ella solo trata de cuidarte, Hope…. Se preocupa mucho por ti

\- ¡no tengo madre! -dijo molesta- ella murió, nadie puede reemplazarla

\- ¿no quieres ver más a Liz?

-no por ahora padre

-ok…-dijo antes de besar su cabeza- hare lo necesario entonces

Luego de que su hija durmiera él se puso su traje y se miró al espejo, lo que iba a hacer era por su bien, por el bien de su hija, pego un suspiro y dejo de mirar su reflejo. Tenía que darse el valor suficiente, se tomó unos minutos para pensar en lo que diría hasta que estuvo decidido, llamo a uno de sus hermanos, tenía que contarle, necesitaba a un guardaespaldas.

Bajo entre los edifico hasta una ventana y la deslizo lentamente para ver ala pelinegra en el sofá, acostada cubierta por una manta y con los ojos llorosos, se limpió rápido al verlo y sonrío levemente

-se a lo que vienes, Dami

-lo siento-se sienta a su lado- no sabes cuánto te amo

-pero la amas más y no te culpo, es tu hija y lo merece-sonrío levemente- estoy feliz por ti Dami

-no te dejare sola, le pedí a Todd que te cuidara

-no necesito cuidados

-necesita un hombro, un amigo y aunque no quiera admitirlo, él lo es, así que, por favor, acepta su ayuda-toma su mano-perdóname

-descuida, ella tiene razón, no tengo derecho, no es mi hija, pero siempre me preocupare, así que no dejes de informarme como esta ella y tú, Dami… sigo y seguiré queriéndoles para siempre

-gracias

Se acercó y le dio un último beso, uno de despedida, le rompía el corazón dejarla ir, dejarla irse con Jason Todd a pesar de que no quisiera que le pusiera un dedo encima, pero la mantendría segura. La miro por última vez, con los ojos a punto de desbordar y salió por la ventana, se alejó lo más que pudo, tratando de ocultar su tristeza. Ya en la mansión miro a su hija, recordándose cada vez porque había dejado al amor de su vida alejarse de esa manera, era porque era lo mejor para su hija


	8. Chapter 8

-Alfred ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-oh, señorita… él está en la cueva

-¿puedo bajar?

-hum… creo que no es el momento, está teniendo una delicada conversación

\- ¿con quién?

-con el amo Jason-suspira- no quiero que escuche esas palabras que seguramente se están lanzando

-es raro, hace unos años ni siquiera se miraban, y de un día para otro cambiaron

-oh…-desvía la mirada- él le pidió un favor…

La niña quedo intrigada, se fue al jardín con Titus tratando de entrenar algunas cosas que le había enseñado su tío Dick, algo liviano para comenzar, ya que su padre le ordeno que, aunque ella quisiera ir a patrullar con él no lo haría hasta que ella tuviera 15 años. Espero pacientemente a su padre y luego dio un suspiro largo antes de volver a la casa, ya tenía 10 años y realmente se aburría en casa, el problema es que siempre todos estaban ocupados, de vez en cuando salía con alguna de sus tías o tíos, pero aun así los días en la enorme mansión le parecían eternos. Ese día en especial había deseado terminar su mapa de la mansión, no como el que tenía en un cuadro, si uno con todos los pasadizos secretos.

-¡siempre es lo mismo contigo Todd!

-hablo enserio mocoso-suspira- lo mejor para ella es irse de Gotham

-¿tan lejos?

\- ¿acaso no decidiste que no estarían juntos?... pare que alargarlo más de la cuenta, ella ahí podrá empezar una nueva vida… ella está mal… muy mal

-han pasado 3 años, debió estar mejor

-renuncio a su trabajo, se cambió de apartamento, ahora está trabajando en una pastelería, dejo todo de lado

La pequeña niña se había metido por un pasadizo en la oficina de su abuelo, la llevaba a una parte de la cueva donde podía escuchar claramente a quien se refería, era sobre Liz, se cubrió la boca a prisa ocultar cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca. Siempre había pensado que su padre aun la veía, que solo la había alejado de ella, pero no… Liz se había alejado de cualquier encuentro que pudieran tener solo porque ella se lo había pedido, cuando tenía solo 6 años.

-lo se… ¿al menos ocupa el dinero?

-no sabes el enojo que me provoca esto Wayne, ella lo está donando a tu caridad-dijo molesto- ella es exasperante… por eso te digo que la convenzas de irse a Los Ángeles conmigo

-ella mejorara… lo se

-Damian-dijo serio- déjala ir-frunce el ceño- ella ya no tiene que ver contigo

\- ¡ella...!

-sé que … tú y ella… sé que ustedes se quieren… créeme lo veo siempre en sus ojos… pero no es una opción

-bueno… haz lo que debas hacer Jason-le mira- pero... no la dejes sola

La niña se apresuró a salir, subir a prisa hasta la mansión y correr hasta la cocina, cerrando la puerta de golpe para mirar a Alfred con la mirada seria, le dejaría escapar sin respuestas. Pero él no podía decirle nada, era mejor que no le dijera una sola cosa, solo había una persona que podría responderle y iría a verle sin importar nada. Guardo en su mochila la correa de Titus y le dijo a su padre que saldrían a caminar, salió a prisa corriendo por el jardín hasta un viejo árbol a la orilla de la reja, movió uno de los fierros y este cedió para dejarle pasar con el gran danés, tenía mucho que buscar.

Consiguió un mapa y comenzó a buscar donde sea que hubiera una pastelería, preguntando por Liz, pero nadie la había visto, siguió caminado hasta un pequeño parque y lanzo un suspiro cansada, el gran danés se acomodó en el suelo también para tomarse unos minutos. Paso un buen rato hasta que volvió a levantarse y caminar un poco más buscando algo que comer, cruzo la calle con el gran danés sin mirar que venía un auto, escucho un grito y luego el alguien la empujaba a ella y a Titus. Cerro los ojos y sintió el calor del pavimento ardiendo en su mejilla, escuchó gritos y voces, reacción atontada y se levantó para notar que tenía a alguien a su lado, se sentó aturdida y miro una cabellera castaña revuelta y con el cabello corto. Miro a Titus que se levantó apresurado para lamer su rostro preocupado y luego se volvió a la persona, miro su pierna, cubierta de sangre, parecía que le habían atropellado, horrorizada volvió a verle y la movió un poco para notar que la miraba

-Liz…

\- ¿estás bien, Hope?

La ambulancia se apresuró a llevarse a la mujer, incluso a la niña y a él gran danés, pero ella era menor de edad y el perro no podía estar en el hospital. Así que se quedó en una camilla esperando que llegara su padre, mientras que Titus esperaba atado a un árbol en las afueras de las habitaciones, mirando curioso a la niña.

-¡como saliste! ¡acabas de darme un susto, jovencita! -dijo molesto- ¡ni siquiera una nota! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

-cálmate padre-frunció el ceño- porque no me dijiste

\- ¿qué cosa?

\- ¡que dejaste a Liz por mi culpa! ¡la dejaste sola!

-no la deje sola Hope, Todd está viviendo con ella, cuidándola… no la deje por tu culpa… la deje porque era lo mejor para ti y para ella, tenías razón, tu madre es irremplazable… y no puedo obligar a Liz a ser la tuya

-padre sigues haciéndome sentir culpable, la dejaste por culpa mia

-trate de hacer lo que era mejor para ti… esa es la verdad y mi única intención, ahora me entero que estas en el hospital... ¿por qué diablos escapaste?

-no escape… tu no ibas a decirme si te preguntaba… te escucho hablando con el tío Jay…

-oh… no es tu culpa

-no pareciera… y ahora…-dijo entre lágrimas- hice que la dañaran-se cubre los ojos

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué paso?

-la atropellaron-dijo entre sollozos- cruce la calle sin mirar… es mi culpa

-oh-la abraza- seguro está bien ¿tu estas bien?

-vamos a verla, padre-dijo apretándole- por mi culpa… le he arruinado todo

Jason ya se había enterado de lo sucedido y espera en un sofá que alguien saliera para decirle su estado, la niña se acercó a su tío a prisa y le abrazo fuertemente entre lágrimas y él le apretó entre sus brazos. Pasaron varias horas antes que saliera un doctor para informar su estado, no era nada bueno. Su pierna había quedado destrozada, la habían tratado lo mejor posible, pero no volvería a ser lo mismo, tendría que pasar por una larga recuperación para volver a caminar, no podía correr ni nada que pudiera dañarle, pero estaba viva y tenía su cuerpo completo. La niña se apresuró a correr para encontrar a la mujer sobre una cama descansando, sus piernas se veían vendadas y mal, le dejo un poco helada, pero se dio el valor para entrar y mirar a la mujer

\- ¿Hope?

-lo siento-se cubre los ojos-todo es mi culpa

\- ¿de qué hablas? -sonrió levemente- no vi por donde iba, fue un accidente

-no solo esto-le mira llorando- tú y mi padre… ustedes debían estar juntos

-oh, nosotros teníamos muchas diferencias, es lo mejor

-el todavía te ama… ya no es feliz, lo veo

-es una cosa de adultos… ni siquiera yo entiendo bien, pero al menos sabíamos que tú estabas bien que era lo importa

-seguiste enviándome regalos, vigilándome… ¡incluso ahora!... me salvaste

\- ¡Hope! -dijo su padre al entrar-no puedes seguir haciendo esto, no puedes escaparte-se vuelve a la mujer- Liz…

-estoy bien no me mires como si estuviera muriendo-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña- Hope enserio… nada es tu culpa

-vuelve con nosotros Liz-dijo abrazándola como podía- si eres como una mamá… tu siempre me cuidas y te preocupas

-cariño yo no puedo reemplazar a tu madre

-no -la mira- puedes ser una nueva-le mira seria- no tienes por qué ser ella-dijo entre lagrimas

\- ¿la extrañas, no? -ella asiente- yo siempre te estaré cuidando Hope-besa su frente- siempre lo estoy y siempre lo estuve

-papá-le mira- por favor… deja que Liz se quede con nosotros

-ella lo hará Hope, eso mismo venía a hablar con ella-le mira- Liz ven a vivir con nosotros, te cuidaremos… te mimaremos lo más posible-sonrió levemente

-oh-se sonroja- Dami… yo no sé si… sea lo correcto… ustedes no tienen ninguna obligación

-claro que tenemos-sonrió- si tú eres la nueva mamá de Hope es mi deber, como padre, cuidarte-se acerca y besa la frente- no estarás sola nunca mas

-¿y Jay?

-Todd volverá con Harper a Los Ángeles, él quería hace tiempo volver, pero vendrá a visitarte apenas salgas del hospital


	9. Chapter 9

-no puedo creer que luego de todos estos años… recién me cuentes lo que paso-suspira

-bueno… era largo de contar-mira a la niña-¿Qué dices, Hope?

-escogiste bien, padre… el camino correcto, el abuelo Ra`s… es una mala persona, pero no un mal abuelo

-¿Qué?-dijeron sorprendidos

-lo conocí… tu no querías decirme nada, así que comencé a rastrearlo, conocí a Talía, pero ella no tuvo el menor interés en mí, en cambio… el abuelo Ra`s… cuando supe quién era recibí una carta, un día que salimos temprano de la escuela pasé por el hotel, charlamos un poco… nada especial

-él puede ser peligroso, Hope no debes fiarte … él quiso matarme muchas veces

-ni siquiera hablamos de ti, me pregunto algunas cosas de mí, me dejo comer helado y luego me trajo a casa, hablo del detective… quisiera que le enviáramos un regalo para navidad, padre

\- ¿Qué seria eso? -dijo la mujer- el… lo tiene todo ¿no?

-un dibujo… le hare un dibujo-dijo bajando la mirada—n-no es mucho

-es perfecto-sonrió su padre- estoy seguro de que será suficiente…

La niña se levantó apresurada y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar su block de notas y algunos lápices para salir en la mansión corriendo buscando algo que dibujar. Su padre le quedo mirando por la ventana, esa era la misma niña que le pidió que le pidió que quería empezar a hacerse su nombre como vigilante.

-¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué? -dijo ella

-por que presento interés por ese viejo…

-es su familia, busco a tu madre primero

-ni siquiera hables de eso-suspira y le besa- ¿cómo esta nuestro pequeño?

-bien-se toca el vientre sonriente- algo inquieto luego de saber todo-le mira -esperaste que estuviera encadenada a ti para decírmelo-le mira riendo

-solo voy a lo seguro, Liz-dijo con una leve sonrisa- perdona que me demorara, pero necesitaba… pensar bien como te diría… que fui un asesino

-fuiste… y salvaste a millones, nada borrara lo que hiciste, pero estas cambiando

-¿me perdonaras?

-yo no tengo que perdonarte, eres tú quien debe hacerlo-le mira

-eres… asombrosa

Volvió su atención a su hija que se paseaba de un lado al otro con el gran danés entre el húmedo jardín, al menos se había recordado que tenía que ponerse botas y un abrigo para salir a pesar de la prisa que tenía, le quedaba menos de un mes para entregar su regalo. En una semana no tardo su cuarto de llenarse de bocetos por todos lados, de cosas complejas e incluso de las cosas más simples, pero nada le parecía suficiente

Se metió en la cocina con la mirada perdida mientras el mayordomo se movía de un lado a otro preparando galletas, ella solo hacia pequeños puntitos en la orilla de la hoja mientras Alfred cortaba la masa con forma de pinos de navidad

\- ¿a la señorita le gustaran más los hombres de nieve o uno hombrecitos jengibre?

-hum-le mira- no lo sé-suspira- esto es peor que tratar de convencer al murciélago de algo-se cubre el rostro

-creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo que compararon a Ra`s con el amo Bruce… es interesante que el presente interés por usted, ya que Talía ni siquiera la miro y tampoco lo hará con la pequeña criatura… pero el

-sé que todos piensan que me va a usar, Alfie… pero él no lo hará-le mira- el aprendió la lección, además… ni siquiera he entrenado suficiente, solo me tiene leyendo libros

-estrategia señorita, su cerebro es el que se mantendrá más que su cuerpo, su padre solo quiere retrasar el hecho de que su cuerpo perecerá mucho antes que usted… no desvié mi pregunté, por cierto ¿hombres de nieve o de jengibre?

-nieve-sonrió levemente- no puedo creer que mi abuelo describió al detective con tanta... estima, pero, no es nada lo que parece

-no puedo culparla, por tener ese resentimiento con el amo bruce, pero créame él es una buena persona

Ella lanzo un bufido antes de volver a la hoja en blanco, que sería tan grandioso que quizás el mismo Ra`s Al Ghul lo mantendría para sí mismo, quizás nada. Salió de la cocina buscando inspiración, pero en la mansión siempre le era difícil, todo se sentía cuadrado en todos lados. Se sentó cerca de la chimenea con Liz que estaba revisando algunos exámenes de sus alumnos, pero volvió su mirada a la pequeña

-¿Hope?

\- ¿crees que está mal? ... no es mi culpa

-lo sé-sonrió- y créeme, te comprendo… yo estaré a tu lado, a pesar de tu abuelo

-el abuelo Ra`s… el merece que lo quieran, no es su culpa… estar solo, su hija es mala, ella hizo a mi padre así

-él era así, pero ya no… él no es una buena persona, lo sabes, él quiere tener el control de todo, pero no debe tenerlo sobre ti

-no lo tendrá

La mujer le indico un lugar, al que ella hace tiempo no iba, era un lugar que había dejado de lado, pero debía acerarse, aunque fuera solo a mirar no tenía que darle ninguna indicación, sabía exactamente donde era. La vieja placa se encontraba algo torcida, vieja y descuidada, el árbol que había plantado con su padre ya le pasaba en porte y sus hojas se mantenían oscuras, el árbol jamás se Moria incluso en ese lugar, pero si la persona por la que había plantado, era su madre

-papá lo hace bien ¿sabes?... sé que creíste que no lo haría bien, que me mandaría lejos, pero el persistió conmigo, no me dejo

Frunció el ceño, sabía que, con su padre, ella solo se había arriesgado, ni siquiera confiaba en él y, aun así, contra todo pronóstico le dejo ahí, con él. Fue la mejor decisión, pero ella ni siquiera pensó en el futuro quizás solo el hecho de que tendría dinero, si le hubiera pensando con tiempo, el cambio no hubiera sido tan horrible para ella, se sentó enfrente mirando el nombre de su madre en silencio esperando que de alguna manera le iluminara. Siempre había flores, que Liz ponía para su madre, cada semana venía a cambiarlas por algunas que cortaba en el jardín al igual que para sus abuelos, se detuvo mirando hasta que apareció el gran danés que se apoyó en su hombro

-¿ves algo?-el gruño- creo que Liz espera que vea algo… obviamente

Se quedó en silencio un momento y comenzó a observar todo detenidamente, hasta que vio lo que querían que viera, pequeñas flores de tonos purpuras crecían en la tierra con pequeños copos de nieve a su alrededor, que a pesar del frio y el mal tiempo ellas siguieron creciendo. Se las quedo contemplando un momento, era perfecto, aquellas pequeñas flores creciendo en la tempestad, quizás no era lo que esperaba su abuelo… pero tenía que dibujarlo

-cuanto tiempo espera estar ahí-dijo el pelinegro mirando por la ventana… lleva varias semanas

-olvidas de quien es hija-dijo ella antes de dar un sorbo de su taza- me asegure que estuviera bien cubierta para el frio, está buscando "el momento adecuado"

-ya veo… ¿Cómo puede querer a ese viejo?-dijo molesto- esto es culpa de mi padre

-Dami, ella puede querer a quien quiera, no te alarmes aun… tienes que entenderla, es la única persona en su familia que presento interés en ella, antes de conocerla… es impresionante para ella ¿entiendes?

-e-entiendo-desvía la mirada- es injusto, nuestro hijo tiene todo en cambio… Hope tuvo que sufrir

-ella lo entiende, no te preocupes… debes seguir queriéndola, solo eso…


	10. Chapter 10

Sostuvo su cuadro delante de la chimenea, a una distancia segura para que a pintura se secara lo más pronto posible, tenía un escaso tiempo, su abuelo se marcharía pronto y no pensaba llevar su lienzo aun fresco. Estaba tan concentrada en el hecho de se secara su cuadro lentamente que no escucho entrar alguien hasta que estuvo muy cerca, desvió la mirada para ver a la persona pero pronto volvió a concentrarse en el fuego

\- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-salió con Liz al hospital, tiene una cita para el medico

-¿y tú?

-estoy aquí, obviamente… lo que hago es una pregunta diferente, pero antes de que la hagas, te lo diré… estoy esperando que se seque mi cuadro para dárselo a alguien, la identidad de esta persona es algo que no conocerás, aunque interrogaras a Alfred

\- si él va a dejarte debo saber a dónde va

-no necesito que me lleve, tengo piernas

Tim decía que era desprecio por él, pero los demás no podían culparla por tener resentimiento ante alguien que jamás le presto demasiada atención, a su propia nieta. No iba a insistir con ella, sabía que lo que ella se propusiera a hacer algo lo haría de todos modos, conocía cada pasadizo de la mansión quizás incluso igual que él. La vio levantarse aprisa, tomar un papel castaño que tenía cerca y envolverlo con una cuerda delgada, cuando estuvo satisfecha se apresuró a correr escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Liz! -dijo apresurada

-ya la está esperando afuera, no quiso ni bajar por algo caliente-le entrega su abrigo- dice que la llevara por algo, no dijo que

La niña entendió inmediato, salió a prisa y se subió al auto con su cuadro, apresurando a la mujer que se puso a conducir de inmediato. Iba impaciente, creía que no llegaría a tiempo ya que el viaje se le hizo eterno, hasta que ella se detuvo. Subió por el elevador del enorme edificio y corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación, le esperaba un guardia mirándole serio, pero ella solo dijo

-quiero ver a mi abuelo, Ra`s al Ghul

Le volvió a dar una mirada y finalmente abrió la puerta, lo vio esperándole de pie junto a la chimenea, sus maletas estaban preparadas para irse, se volvió a mirarle y ella se acercó, algo nerviosa hasta el, temía que no le gustara

-me alegro que no te hayas ido abuelo

-estaba esperándote, obviamente

-te traje un regalo de navidad, descuida no quiero que me des nada, solo quería darte algo, para que me recuerdes

Ella le entrego el cuadro, le quito el papel y se quedó contemplándolo en silencio, por su mente se le paso la idea de que el arrojaría su cuadro al fuego, que su lienzo ardería en llamas y que quedaría destrozada, imagino incluso a su padre diciéndole "te lo dije". Vio que uno de sus ayudantes se acercaba a él y este le miro, le hizo una señal para que trajera una maleta grande, la abrió y solo veía pequeños y largos compartimientos

-en mi vida he sido un admirador del arte, aunque no parezca, el don de tu padre no se lo dio Talía ni el detective, tengo esta maleta con las obras más impresionante que he encontrado… te asombraría los hombres que ha dibujado esto, tu eres la primera mujer al entrar en mi colección privada

-abuelo no es… no es para tanto-dijo sonrojada- es solo algo que vi

-y sin importar nada viste algo asombroso y pudiste expresarlo maravillosamente-toma su hombro- no creas que te considero interesante solo porque eres hija de mi nieto

-¿a no?

-eres interesante y tienes potencial, algo que raramente se ve en estos tiempos, tendré mi ojo en ti-mira a su sirviente- tráiganlo

Ella se quedó mirándole detenidamente, como se movía su sirviente, sobre la mesa de noche esperaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. La vio moverse hasta las manos de Ra`s Al Ghul que se la extendió a ella antes de abrirla, adentro aguardaba un collar de cadena dorada, gastada pero seguía brillante con una piedra rojiza descansando en esta. La joya, algo desigual después de tanto tiempo seguía brillante y tono carmín como la sangre. Ella le miro a él antes de tomarlo en sus manos y quitarlo de su cajita para colgarlo en su cuello ante la mirada de su abuelo

-perteneció a mi único amor

-Sora… mi padre me conto

-al parecer, si escuchaba… ni siquiera Talía la ha tocado, considérate afortunada, Hope

Se despidió de él y bajo hasta el Lobby, tenía mucha curiosidad por la joya que le había dado, pero tenía que apresurarse y no dejar esperando a su madrastra tanto en el auto con su prominente vientre. Ella ya tenía cubierta su coartada, le dirían al murciélago que habían salido a comer algo y llevaban pastelillos para demostrar que eso había sido verdad. Evadiendo cualquier pregunta se metió por su propio pasadizo hasta la cueva, toco algunos botones para entrar a averiguar todo sin dejar rastro y dejo el collar solo un par de segundo ahí antes de volver a ponérselo

-debo decir que Ra`s me ha sorprendido-dijo el pelinegro antes de morder una dona- tu no deberías comer eso Liz

-no vas a decirme que puedo comer, es por nuestro hijo-dijo tomando un muffin- Hope está realmente encantada, no le hagas nada malo

-aun no hago nada-dijo con el ceño fruncido- iré a verle, al menos tenemos que analizarlo… podría tener algo que la afecte, tenemos que ser precavidos

-cree en el amor de su abuelo a su nieta

-bisnieta, mi padre es quien debería tener esa atención, aunque no la merezca

-padre-dijo la niña apareciendo tras el muro- descuida… que solo es oro y un rubí… no quería saber si tenía un rastreador o algo parecido… quería saber si la historia era real

-¿lo era?-pregunto ella?

-el oro… la última vez que fue modificado fue hace más de 600 años… así que creo que si-sonrió levemente- borre todo, el no sabrá nada

-eres su sombra calcada-dijo la mujer- nuestro pequeño tendrá un gran ejemplo que seguir-dijo besando la cabeza de la niña- tienes que ser fuerte… el hermano mayor solo nace antes para proteger al más pequeño

-si nos sucede algo, tu serás quien deba protegerle, Hope

-no les pasara nada-aseguro ella- no lo permitiré

Él sonrió complacido ante lo dicho y beso la cabeza de su pareja, habían decidido no casarse, para no hacer sentir mal a hope ni hacer diferencia en ninguno de sus hijos, era un acuerdo mutuo que habían hecho apenas supieron de su pequeño en camino. Todo pensaban que sería un niño, excepto Hope, ella creía fervientemente que era una niña y habían acordado que si ella era mujer esta decidiría el nombre y estaba tan segura de lo dicho que en su mente ya pensaba algunos nombres.

-Hope

-hum… ¿Qué? -le mira- ¿qué haces aquí?… ya es de noche

-me hablo tu bisabuelo… para decirme que te entrenara bien para que fueras fuerte ¿hablaste con él?

-pensé que eras el mejor detective del mundo-dijo con el ceño fruncido-esperaba más de ti

-claro que lo sé, espero que seas honesta conmigo… ponte tu traje, saldremos

-no tengo

-conozco mi casa mejor de lo que piensas de mí, Hope… solo te doy 10 minutos, si no me iré sin ti

Ella lanzo un suspiro antes de levantarse de mala gana, caminar hasta el muro y golpearlo tres veces en lugares diferentes, este se abrió y ella siguió su camino sin mirar a su abuelo. Liz había insistido, que en cualquier emergencia ella debía escapar lo más rápido que pudiera con un traje negro con kevlar y con una capucha y un antifaz que le había dejado especialmente para ella, eso era el que se refería su abuelo. Se lo puso rápido y se subió al Batmovil en silencio donde ya le esperaba Batman, el original.

Anduvo en silencio por la cuidad, era la noche de navidad y todo está reluciendo de luces y colores. Le indico que subieran a un alto edificio, su edifico hasta la azotea y la miraba constantemente esperando que no pudiera seguirle el ritmo, pero lo hizo y sin dificultad alguna.

Se quedó contemplando, aquello que su padre le hablaba tanto desde que le conoció, era Gotham en su esplendor, vio a su abuelo sentarse y quedarse mirando tal como ella lo hacía, completamente deslumbrado por el brillo.

-sé que Ra`s te dio un collar y que tú le diste una pintura

-era alguien difícil de impresionar, pero parecía complacido

-quizás no deba recordarte que tengas cuidado con él, no es una persona de fiar

-lo sé completamente, ya me lo advirtieron cientos de veces… pero no parecen entender que aun así me reuniré con el cuándo quiera

-lo sé, eres igual a tu padre… -le mira- pero aun así no dejas de preocuparme, eres mi nieta

-eres la persona más difícil de leer que he conocido… abuelo, no sé qué esperas de mi-le mira- ¿le pondrás tantos obstáculos a Faith?

-no te pongo obstáculos-ella frunce el ceño- no entiendo que debo hacer-suspira- creciste muy rápido y yo estaba muy ocupado… pero ahora tenemos un poco en común… esto

-el deber-suspira- tenemos más en común de lo que parece, según Alfie… tu deberías inténtalo mas

-mañana, concédele a tu abuelo ver un clásico en la familia Wayne

-oh, eso es extraño ya que usualmente Liz es la que dice que veremos

-Alfred dice que debemos tener citas, no sé a que se refiere

-las tengo con todos los tíos, abuelo… ellos me llevan a algún lugar a ponernos al día… además yo les corrijo para que traten bien a las chicas

-ok, creo que también aremos eso…

-pero seguro sabes comportarte, eso dice Selina al menos

-¿c-conoces a Selina?

-claro que si, la he visto millones de veces ¿acaso olvidas que vivo en la mansión?

-no…-le mira—lo siento

-es lo que esperaba de mi padre, si es lo que preguntas, pero no te preocupes espero que tengas más fe en mí y más en Faith

-tengo la misma sospecha que tu... aunque tus padres parecen lo bastante seguros

-oh abuelo-dijo riendo- nosotros somos detectives, sabemos cuando tenemos la razón


End file.
